Nightlife
by Zm93
Summary: Curiosity arises when the reputed loner Hachiman is with another person
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikigaya Hachiman prepared to leave class after end of school day.

He was about to head to the Service club when he got a message on his phone.

He walked out of the class and started talking to someone over his phone,something which was noticed by Yui while she was talking with her friends.

She asked him about it when they entered the Service club

"Hikki,who were you talking to on the phone after class"

Yukino is interested by this and looks at him

"Really?I'm sure Hikigaya-kun has no social skills to have a phone conversation,or any conversation for that matter"

He ignored her and simply said

"I need to go early today so I'll be seeing you later"

The girls were surprised that he was in a hurry to leave,as if he was looking forward to be somewhere

"Hikki,do you have plans for today?"

He looked at her for a moment before responding

"No...just want to head home"

Yukinoshita sighed and said

"Yuigihama-san,it's too much to expect a social life from someone like him."

She expected him to take the bait and respond but he just picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

He left the room and Yui started talking

"Do you think Hikki is alright Yukinon"

Yukino acted like she didn't care but was curious nonetheless.

* * *

Hayama's clique entered a gaming arcade to hang out.

It was a weekend so many teenagers are up and about at night in casual clothing.

"Let's go to the photo booth first!"Tobe suggested and others agreed.

They took several photographs before heading towards the gaming room.

"Do I look okay in these,Hayato-kun?"Miura said,obviously trying to get his attention but he just responded with his same smile as always.

"You look great as always Yumiko!"Yui said to back up her friend.

"However when the guys are close together..."Hina had a perverted look on her face while Yumiko sighed at her boy-love fantasies.

The group split up to check out the arcade games.

Yui looked excitedly at the games to play until she looked at the corner of the room.

"Hikki?"she said when she recognised the boy standing.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong!"Hachiman said while standing and looking at a fighting arcade game.

"Shut it!I got this"the player of the game snapped at him while slamming the buttons on the controls and almost on the edge of the seat.

"It's really Hikkitani-kun!"Tobe exclaimed loudly causing them look away from the game and towards him.

"Game over!"the voiceover from the game said.

Tobe and Hayama along with Yui approached them and observed the person he was standing next to.

A girl with black shoulder length hair and green eyes wore clothes which looked like a track suit with a hoodie.

She also had light spots and freckles on her face.

She looked at Hachiman

"Friends of yours?"

"They're...my classmates"

Yui said to Hachiman"Wait,you've been hanging out with a girl?"

It irked him since it came out as condescending as if it was strange for him to hang out with anyone,especially a girl.

"Oi!Don't say it like it's wierd"

The phone started ringing in her pocket and took it out.

She looked at the caller ID and sighed

"We have to go"

She told Hachiman and he nodded

"Nice to meet you."

She said quickly and walked towards the exit,Hachiman following her.

Yui called out to him but he said that they would talk later.

"Dude!Hikitani has a girlfriend"Tobe said aloud after he had left with the girl.

 ** _A/N :Identity of the OC will be revealed in later chapters_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikigaya Hachiman arrived in class only to hear whispers and stared at by his classmates.

He wondered what he had done this time but decided they are just being idiots believing another baseless rumour and ignored them.

Recess came and he got up to eat his lunch at his secluded spot only to be stopped by Yui.

"Hikki,can we talk?"Yui asked and Hachiman stared behind her where Hayama's clique was observing him.

"Let's go outside first"he motioned her towards the door and they walked out.

* * *

"Rikka,are you awake?"Hachiman knocked on the door next to his own room.

After being grilled by the girls about his relationship with her at the Service Club he just wanted to relax at home but he had talk to her first.

The door opened and she looked outside,eyes half closed and visibly annoyed on being disturbed from her slumber.

"It's not evening yet"she told him.

He raised the shopping bag he was hold

"I brought cake"

He tried to appease her and it worked as she let him come in after some hesitation.

They settled down and she took her first bite.

"Well,you're here for a reason right?Out with it"she told him.

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I've told some of the kids at school about you.

I just told them you don't go to school."

She raised an eyebrow at him

"Is that all?"

He again paused in contemplation

"When you stopped attending in elementary school there were rumours..."

He clenched his teeth

"When I had to attend middle school on my own I did not talk about you so they wouldn't talk trash and such nonsense.

It's the first time in high school they are asking about..."

"Hold it!"she cut him off.

She sighed and looked at him

"This sucks but don't worry about it"

Hachiman asked"So you are alright with me telling them about your...condition"

She smiled wryly and said

"I don't even remember anyone from elementary school now.

It's up to you what you want to tell them."

They are interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Sis...is brother with you"

Rikka said"We better let Komachi in before she finds out we have been eating cakes without him"

 **A/N : I made mistakes in first chapter so I rewrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rikka walked out of the hospital after another appointment for check-up at night.

She had suffered from Xeroderma pigmentosum her whole life and was forced to stay indoors at daytime to avoid ultraviolet radiation.

She did went to elementary school in the same class with her brother,Hachiman but doctors told her parents it was to much of a risk so she was homeschooled before she graduated from that school.

But this doesn't stop her venturing out at night after applying protection cream and wearing special clothes to visit stores and checking out different shopping centres.

"This looks nice"she said while observing a dress in a trendy store.

Her not being able to wear such dress in public didn't make her ignorant of fashion trends.

She had just exited the store when she accidently bumped into someone.

That person was in green tracksuit and had short silver hair and was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

She blushed when she realised what she was thinking.

"Oh! sorry miss,I wasn't looking"the person looked up from the phone and apologised.

"It's alright"she said but then she looked at the person from head to toe then looked closely at his blue eyes which in turn caused the person under scrutiny to blush.

"Um...maam?"

Rikka's green eyes widened with realisation

"You're a guy"she said which sounded like a question.

"Y-yes...and sorry to bump into you"he looked away a little saw an ice cream stand.

"Ice cream!As a way to make it up.

Rikka tried to turn him down as she knew better than accepting treats from stranger but relented on his insistence and thought it would be rude to turn down a (rather cute) boy.

She mentally told herself to stop acting like ditzy girls in sappy romantic comedies which she watches only to make fun of how ridiculous they are.

* * *

They sat down and started talking over ice cream.

He introduced himself as Totsuka Saika and told her he goes to Sobu High and she told him her brother goes there as well.

It didn't take long for him to realize it.

"Ah!So you are Hachiman's sister.

Everyone was asking him about you the other day so I'm glad to finally meet you"

The boy said with happiness which looked cute.(Could you blame her)

"Likewise"she noticed something"You are on a first name basis with him?"

He chuckled"Yes,he also calls me Saika.

He doesn't talk a lot but does his best to help people"

He looked like he was thinking about something and asked sheepishly

"Hehe...sorry but can I ask your first name,I can't remember it"

She laughed lightly"Rikka,just call me that."

There is silence for a moment.

"You know"she started "I didn't think he had any friends.

My imouto,Komachi said he knows two girls from a club he is part of but she gets excited over little things easily"

Saika said

"He does have friends but I wish he opens up to others more."

He looked slightly downwards

"I want to return the favour for helping me when my tennis club was in trouble"

She took interest in what he said

"Yes!It is kind of my passion"

He had a thoughtful expression for a moment before saying

"Say,Hikigaya-san..."

"Rikka"

"R-rikka...why haven't you ever come to school.

In fact,Hachiman has never mentioned you at all before some of my classmates talked about seeing you."

He hesitated from saying anything further which she took as sign that he was trying not to seem too nosy.

"Didn't my brother tell you?"

""He hasn't told anyone as far as I know."

He suddenly panicked for some reason and raised his hands

"Ah!I wasn't asking around about you or anything.

If you don't want to tell then I understand that"

She couldn't help but laugh on his being polite for his good.

She sighed and carefully considered her answer

"It's not a secret or anything but I prefer to be discreet.

But I've got no idea why Hachiman felt the need to be quiet about it."

After a moment Saika said

"Then I'll wait until Hachiman tells me himself"

She smirked"Aren't you a gentleman"

She laughed as he blushed with embarrassment.

'Loner my ass.

Big bro has fun friends and pretended to be edgy and all that because he probably thought he sounded cool.

I'll grill him about this when I get home'

Indeed she was interested in her brothers school life.

 **A/N Well,her first conversation was with the best boy Totsuka Saika-chan.**

 **There is more to follow later on**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's almost midnight and my assignment as part of homeschooling is finally complete.

That means it's time for some snacks!

There was a bell on the door and I went to answer it.

"Welcome back mother"I greeted my mom who answered with my tired smile.

Why can't my lost brother acknowledge how hard our parents work for us and says nonsense like to work is too lose.

I insisted on taking the shopping bag she was holding and took it to the kitchen.

"You want me to make something to eat"I asked to which she replied from the living room.

"No thanks dear.

Are Hachiman and Komachi asleep?"

"Yes mom.

It was Monday after all."

When I returned to the living room she was sitting on the sofa and her eyes were closed like she was taking the nap.

My relatives had mentioned that I look like my mother,except that I don't wear glasses and my hair are not as healthy.

She then looked at me and motioned me to sit down.

It seemed like she wanted to talk again.

"Were your hospital tests alright?"

I shrugged

"You know,the usual"

She nodded and after a moment of awkward silence I asked

"Mom...does my being here make things hard for you?"

She almost had a look of shock on her face and it slowly changed to that of understanding.

"What brought this up,Rikka?

Did something happen?"

I took a moment to sum up my thoughts

"I met a friend of Hachiman yesterday,even though he would ever admit it because he thinks being a loner is cool or something.

Anyways,I realised that I almost know no one outside family and take it for granted you'll keep taking care of me like always"

I realised I've been clenching my fists

"Am I being a burden to you?"

Mom had been listening quietly and looked away,seemingly to gather her thoughts.

She sighed lightly and looked at me.

"I'll be honest Rikka,when you were diagnosed with XP and were told what it entails your father and I were horrified.

I even blamed myself for a long time but no matter what you are our daughter and we accepted what we had to do.

We will always love you no matter what."

I was speechless as it had been a long time we had a conversation so personal.

I mean they would dote on Komachi,her being younger and all but father's attention towards her is sometimes...scary.

She got up from her sofa

"Well,I going to bed and your father will probably come home drunk so don't be too harsh on him"

I laughed on making a mental picture of his state

"He's more fun when he's drunk and can't even find the door to his room"

Instinctly,I stepped forward and hugged and after staying still for a moment,reciprocated by gently holding my shoulders.

Now I'm starting to feel embarrassed for doing this but didn't regret it.

We let go and mother walked towards her room but stopped just before her room's door and turned towards me.

"I know we don't get to talk like this a lot but let me know if anything bothers you"

I felt my smile grow wider

"Sure thing,mom"

She turned and opened the door.

"And one more thing"

She stopped and turned back to me.

I took a moment of hesitation before saying

"Brother may be lousy and seems apathetic,he feels lonely and neglected.

Can father at least lay off of him,Komachi will not like being treated like a little girl forever"

She sighed but understood what I meant

"Let's just say father is still in his doting stage.

But I can ask him to at least pay attention to Hachiman."

She thought about something for a moment,then said

"We'll celebrate together Hachiman's next birthday like family.

I'll force your father if I have to that he at least give him a present"

Once mom had made up her mind there is no stopping her.

I think I just scored some Rikka points!...

Nah,it sounds so corny unless Komachi said it.

So what was I going to do again

*stomach growling*

Right!Snacks.

 **A/N : Hachiman is neglected in the LNs in favour of Komachi by his parents and never even celebrate his birthday which is kind of sad.**

 **Makes me appreciate my parents even more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So Komachi and Hachiman had gone to a summer camp with some classmates,meaning I'm left home alone with only Kamakura for company and waiting patiently for their return.

Yeah right!

We have the internet and I was just searching for random stuff to kill time.

This new film looks promising,too bad I have no one to go with me tonight.

But I do want to have something sweet,and this cafe seems the right one for me.

So I did the drill;wore my uv cream,wore the protective dress,called my parents where I was going and with sun down,off I went.

The weather was warm as I walked along the streets of Chiba,taking sights.

Some people looked at my appearance,particularly my clothes but I didn't care and looked around to find my destination.

Master Donut,I found it and walked right in.

"Thank you very much ma'am!"the cute cashier girl said as I took the tray full of deserts and sat on the bar stool.

There are not many people around and I prefer that way,crowds make me uncomfortable.

Hmm...this donut is delicious!I give this place a pass.

"Sai-chan!Let's sit here"I looked over to my right and saw a little girl with silver hair in twin-tails pointing excitedly on the spot next to me.

"Keiko!Don't be so loud"a tall girl carrying a tray put it on the table helped seat the little girl before sitting herself.

Those two look really similar,sisters perhaps?

I then noticed the little girl sitting next to me eyeing innocently at the cinnamon bun on my tray.

"You can have it if you want"I said cheekily and the stunned expression on her face nearly caused me to laugh out loud.

"Keiko,stop bothering her"the tall girl said and looked at me apologetically but in a moment it changed to that of scrutinizing.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and looked leaned a little closer which started to bother me.

She definitely had an air of a delinquent around her but I can be stubborn too and if she is considering threatening me for money then...

"Excuse me but you look really familiar.

Do you know someone named Hachiman by any chance?"

O..okay,I might have been paranoid.

"He's my brother"I relaxed while she looked at me with full attention"Are you an acquaintance of his?"

This conversation is going to be interesting.

 **A/N : I'll be writing it as a series of ones-shots**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This girl,Kawasaki Saki was rather interesting.

She told me everything about how she knows him and her little sister,Keiko-chan also knows him as well.

"Hachiman really helped you regarding your late night job.

Komachi did mention that but she says all sorts of things."

It got me to wonder about something

"Do you consider him your..."

She suddenly started to blush and stare at me intensely

"It's not like that!There is nothing going on between us!"

I frowned at her

"I was just asking if you were friends"

No need to act so tsun-tsun.

She returned to her normal composure and faced forward

"He tends to avoid others other than the girls from the Service Club"

She began to smile to herself

"But if he needs help,I'll be there to repay him"

This...was not I was expecting.

She was talking fondly of him and those girls from the Service Club were mentioned again.

Is he forming a harem?

Pfft ...he was a sneaky guy after all.

This is just too hilarious!

"Ri-chan!Is Ha-chan coming here tomorrow"the little angel,Keiko or Kei-chan also liked him and somehow he didn't manage to scare her away.

"Keiko,other people are busy and can't always come to meet us whenever we want"Kawasaki told her but didn't want to see her down.

"You know Kei-chan,once Ha-chan comes back from his trip I'll tell him to meet up you guys"

Kawasaki began to blush and strutter again.

"There is no need to tell him that!"

Yeah,keep lying to yourself Saki-saki.

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I hung out with other girls other than relatives.

It didn't matter since I had lost contact to the few elementary school girls I did talk to and they probably had forgotten about me.

Whatever,I had my own life to live.

My entered my home and my phone stated to vibrate.

The caller ID said Hachiman,he's probably wants to talk about something important.

I listened to what he said,something about scaring elementary school girls.

Wait,what!

 **A/N : Yep,It's the part Hachiman's self-sacrifice goes to extremes and causes problems for himself and others.**

 **Rikka will not stay idle during these events.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You're disgusting"I told him.

"And creepy"Komachi chimed in.

"Not you too!"Hachiman groaned.

After they had returned from their summer camp,I made him tell me everything in order to confirm what he said last night.

Komachi also filled in some details but their authenticity was in doubt.

He really convinced his classmates to nearly scared to death some elementary school girls in order to make them turn against each other so they would stop bullying this Rumi girl.

I had joked about his twisted mindset but this was something else,it was really sinister and well thought out.

I didn't care about whatever his logic was and I just told him that I'll go the theatre... alone.

They needed their rest anyway and I'll just watch what others were doing to entertain myself.

I walked my way to my destination listening to my favourite tunes,noticing not many people were around at this time.

I chose an action flick and took a seat at the back.

I munched on the food I smuggled in,the movie wasn't half bad this time.

What did bother me was the curly brown haired girl sitting in front of me talking and laughing with other girls with the most obnoxious voice I've ever heard.

"Dayone!"she said that a lot.

I swear she sounded like someone from the brain-dead teen dramas no one finds funny.

Despite this inconvenience,I did enjoy being here.

Getting cooped up in my room all day gets boring,which reminded me clean it up as it was starting to smell.

"Rikka?"

Huh?Did someone call me?

I turned around and saw...I had no idea who she was.

A girl with short black hair around my age was looking at me.

"Eh?A friend yours Akane"a brown haired girl came over.

Wait,that was the obnoxious girl.

Did she overhear me or listened to my thoughts?

"It's really you.

Do remember me?I'm Akane.

We were in elementary school together in same class"

...What?

I had no contact with anyone ever since I was forced to leave school and virtually became a shut-in.

No one bothered to ask about me from what Hachiman told me,as if I was never there.

I'm not gonna entertain a random person because she happened to see my face before.

Besides,I really need to use a restroom.

"That's my name.

Do you need something"

She seemed to be caught offguard at my cold tone but I don't remember anyone from school anymore.

What's even the point of remembering it now?

Her group of friends called her and when she turned around and walked away.

I didn't hear call after me.

Good,at least people wouldn't bother me about part of my life I no longer care to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up on hearing the sound of the our house's doorbell.

I looked at the time and realised that Yui girl had come to take back her dog,Sable.

Apparently I had seen her before but we hadn't talked yet so I made myself more presentable.

I was asleep when she had trusted Hachiman to take care of him for a day but we all contributed.

Komachi was especially fond of it,Kamakura...not so much.

I cleaned myself up and left my room.

My parents always kept windows shut during daytime which had UV protection screen but I looked around first as precaution.

I didn't want another trip to the hospital so soon,thank you.

I walked to the living room where the commotion was and there she was,dyed pink hair and a breast size which made me feel self conscious but I quickly stamped it out.

Hachiman was first to notice me.

"You're up early"he commented.

"I don't sleep like a log the way you do"I said casually and seeing his annoyed face was satisfying.

I then turned to our guest and smiled.

"You must be Yui Yuigihama.

I'm Rikka,I'm of same age as Hachiman"

Yui looked cautious for a moment then also smiled brightly.

"Yahallo!So you are twins"

I replied

"Yeah,he is the older one.

But I never call him big brother"

I could sense his irritated look towards me,which only made me want to laugh.

Komachi joined the conversation

"Big sis!Yui was asking brother to go with her to the fireworks festival.

He should totally go,right!"

I looked at her.

I recognised that smile,she was planning something and wanted me to play along.

Cheeky brat,but I'll humour her.

I turned to face him

"You heard her Hachiman.

It's a proper thing to do to accompany a lady right."

He wanted to say something but I didn't let him and turned to Yui.

"You have fun alright.

I thought Komachi was exaggerating,but do look every nice"

She blushed at my compliment and I chucked before sqatting down to pat Sable.

"You come over again too,alright"

He barked in affirmative.

You headed towards the door and I turned towards my room.

I heard Hachiman telling her to wait for a minute until I'm in my room.

The sun was bright today.

I closed my room's door and sighed.

I've lost my sleep and probably would stay awake for the rest of the day and I had to kill time in my room unroll it's dark outside.

However I'm sure Komachi would want talk excitedly about Hachiman's 'date' with that girl and I'll humour.

For not I'll just listen to some j-pop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Happy Birthday Hachiman & Rikka!"

Yup,it's August 8 and we jointly blow out candles on our cake as we received well wishes.

Father,mother and Komachi were all here together for the first time to join our little party at home at night.

I knew our parents were very busy at work but apparently they had worked overtime so they don't come late at night as usual,which was very touching.

As for our other guests,I invited Totsuka Saika while Komachi invited her classmate Taishi-kun who coincidentally was younger brother of Hachiman's classmate Kawasaki so we invited her as well.

Hachiman on the other hand so against the party in the first place that he didn't bother to invite anyone,what a shame.

We had compromised on the cake so one half was Hachiman's favourite,dark coffee (disgusting) while other was vanilla pineapple(my favourite!)

"Thank you so much for coming Saika-san"I said while we were sharing my side of the cake.

In fact,no one had yet taken slices from Hachiman's side (lol) other than the dark coffee lover himself.

Now we had celebrated our joint birthday before but it was obvious to me for a long time that our parents acknowledged me more than him.

Some of our birthdays were spent after my hospital visits so they were protective towards me but largely ignored him,our dad especially and even bought presents which were relevant only to me.

Surprisingly,Hachiman never showed any resentment towards me for being focus of our parents attention but it might be because he had just accepted that he would never get any attention.

But I had resolved to not let it continue any longer,telling father at his face not to bother celebrate our birthday if brother is left out of it.

Thankfully,despite his shock at first I managed to get through to him and mother also told him to at least acknowledge his only son.

"No,Thank you for inviting me Rikka-san"he blushed lightly on saying my first name like I had told to "Though I wish more of our friends could join us"

Unfortunately,nothing could be done about Hachiman's allergy to socializing (other than Saika interestingly)

I looked at Hachiman,letting him know I wanted a response

"I didn't want to bother others"he said but I knew he really meant he didn't trusted people.

"But I really wanted Yui-san and Yukinoshita-san to come too"Komachi said"You know two pretty girls but keep pushing them away."

"You talk to girls,Hachiman?"father blurted out thoughtlessly.

While I joke sometimes about him being a loner,he would like he didn't know him at all and that's just painful.

After presenting us gifts our parents retired for the night while Saika confirmed that his father would give them the ride home.

But Hachiman had to show his siscon tendencies again when he saw Komachi and Taishi having a conversation.

"Hey brat,are you sure nothing is going on between the two of you?"

He grunted as I elbowed him

"Be nice!Because you didn't invite anyone despite our insistence doesn't mean you can harass ours"

Kawasaki looked at him with annoyance

"Creep"

I second that Kawasaki-san but please don't be too harsh on my brother.

Like father,like son I suppose

Their ride arrived and we escorted them on the way out.

Saika turned to me and spoke

"Hikiga...I mean Rikka-san,I wanted to ask that if you play tennis"

Despite his feminine appearance he was passionate about sports,something I approved in guys.

"I have played some indoor tennis and baseball but I'm not good at it."

"I see"he rose his hand to his chin in thought then looked at me and smiled"If you want we could play tennis together sometimes,Hachiman can come too"

I don't play much sports myself but imagining brother playing sports in his current condition seems unbelievable.

"You'll be lucky if you drag him out of the house"I joked but not entirely.

"I heard that!"he said

"I know!"I loudly said back to him.

I swore I saw a vein popping out of his forehead.

So he cared about how Saika saw him.

This was...interesting.

We bode them farewell as they drove away and returned to the living room.

"I'll clean it up so you can go rest"

I told them but Komachi spoke

"I'll help too!"

Before Hachiman said anything I told him

"You go head.

Komachi and I are going to have a girl talk."

He grumbled but complied and returned to his room.

Then it was mostly Komachi speculating about the two girls at his school club.

I hardly ever thought about his school life,except the time during his third year of middle school when I caught him crying alone in his room and made him talk.

He had made a confession to a girl in her class and that led to his whole class and even others bully him.

I was so angry that I would have socked that b**** in the gut had he not told me to forget about it.

While we poke fun of his lack of social skills I do care for him and get angry when people judge him solely based on his appearance,including our own family.

Anyways,I gave his space regarding his school life since he clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Right now,I'm curious about this Yukinoshita person but partly because I don't want him to get hurt like in middle school.

Despite his twisted way of thinking,he was just too nice for his own good and I wouldn't keep turning a blinded eye to it anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You sure are working hard.

Did you hit your head?"

I commented on the amount of paperwork brother had brought home.

"Shut it"

Ooh!Looks like I hit a sore spot.

He sighed and said

"Sensei forced me to join the Committee for our School festival.

That damn woman needs to get married so that she stops pestering me"

I shook my head.

"Looks like you really bent on becoming a house husband"

He said it pride

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

I need to get used to his strange way of thinking.

"You're hopeless"

I sat on his bed and decided to help in organisation of his paperwork.

"So how's school?"

"You trying to sound like a mother?"

"No dummy!"

I sighed and continued

"I thought I got used to being by myself but meeting your friends has made me curious about what it's like to be a normal student"

He snorted

"What,listening to raijuus talk about pointless things or sneering at people who are different and don't fit in.

You're not missing a thing"

I smirked at him

"But you do like Saika,right?"

"It's ...it's not like that!How are you on a first name basis to him anyways"

"You're afraid I'll steal your precious Saika?Didn't knew you were _that_ deep into him"

"Oh get off my case already!"

I bursted out laughing.

There is silence as we stack up the paper.

"Once this festival is over with,let's hang out again like we used to like going to arcade or karaoke."

That would be nice but I know it's partly because he had little social life and didn't feel comfortable yet being around his new friends.

"Sure"

Despite all things considered,he was a caring brother I wouldn't trade him for anything.

 **A/N : Just a short chapter for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sat on the bench while dripping in sweat.

I drank water from the bottle to quench my thirst and looked around.

This was the greatest exertion I did in a long time and am really tired but why did I do it.

"You played well,Rikka-san"Saika approached me wearing his green tracksuit and holding a tennis racket.

I decided to take up his offer to play tennis and he was being coached in this sport at night so the timings were perfect for me.

He sported a cute smile which explained why the girls in the background instead of playing tennis were glaring daggers at me.

Jealous B****es.

"You're flattering me Saika.

You play like a professional"

I told him my honest opinion.

"Well,that's what I hope to be one day"

He certainly had determination for it.

I had already that I wouldn't become a burden to my parents (unlike a certain someone) but only sort of work I could possibly do is indoor,office work at night.

It's a pain but you gotta do what you gotta do.

I showered and changed from tracksuit back to my protective clothing and applied my protective cream again and I was all set to go.

Some were still playing at the tennis courts but it was almost closing time and was looking forward for proper dinner to sooth my appetite.

I met up with Saika and we exited the tennis facility.

We walked through the streets of Chiba looking for a nice restaurant.

I decided to ask something which had been bothering me.

"Saika,is every alright at school"

He looked at me for a moment and realised what I meant.

I didn't knew the full details except that Hachiman apparently badmouthed a girl for not doing her job as Chairman of the School Festival which caused a backlash against him.

It's been a few days and I wanted to know the situation.

He looked sad and looked slightly downwards.

"I don't believe he would talk badly of someone for no reason"he said"I've tried asking him to tell the whole story but he avoids talking about it"

Brother probably thought that by being a jerk and becoming a target for ridicule he would get that Chairman working but now _he_ is being held responsible for her incompetence.

"He's a moron"I blurted out,not bothering to see Saika's reaction.

We walked silently for some time until he looked at the opposite side of the street and said

"Hey,want to go to that karaoke.

They serve meat there and high protein diet is good while playing sports"

I was a bit surprised by his suggestion.

Sure,I've been to karaoke and and eaten food there but I'm still feeling a bit tired and really didn't feel like singing.

Saika seemed to notice my hesitation and said

"Well,we can go somewhere else"

I shrugged and smiled at him

"No,singing a song or two will not hurt."

He really seemed to brighten up and didn't seemed tired at all despite being drilled at tennis,guess that's a sportsman for you.

It would still feel awkward if the staff assume that a boy and a girl reserve a booth just for themselves.

It just clicked to me and I could feel my cheeks blush at what I was suggesting.

"Rikka-san?"Saika asked and looked a bit worried.

I shook my head and said a bit too quickly

"Nothing!Let's go"

I chastised myself in my head for having weird thoughts.

We're just going there as food for food and a bit of singing,there's nothing else to it.

 **A/N : Another chapter with Totsuka,it's just more fun writing stories with then together.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well,it's a bit crowded"I commented.

"It's more fun we're all together Rikka-san"Yui said cheerfully but I didn't share her enthusiasm.

It's either a coincidence or I'm being played with by a higher power when Yui and her group of friends happened to be at the same karaoke where we went,this was going to be a hassle.

Let's see there is tall blonde guy with a pretty face,Hayama and a blonde girl staring at me,his girlfriend perhaps?

"So Rikka-san,what song do you want to sing"Hayama said with a smile while offering the microphone.

It took me a moment to register what he said and I shook my head in response.

"No thanks,I'm tired for today"

Whatever energy left was spent socializing with this lively bunch of people and I just wanted to eat in peace.

Thankfully Saika came in my defense.

"Rikka-san played tennis with me today.

I can take over for her"

He really was a lifesaver.

"Still,I'm surprised Hikitani-kun has a twin sister.

And a lot nicer too!"

The delinquent looking guy with long hair,Tobe said it with a tone which bothered me.

"His name is Hachiman and what do you mean by _nicer."_

He was talking about my brother with contempt and I what to know why.

"Tobe..."I heard Hayama whisper but I kept my eyes locked at Tobe who clearly started to crumble

"Well...you see,during the School's Cultural Festival"

 **A/N : Sorry for short chapters.**

 **I'm busy in real life and all.**

 **I'll try to write longer chapters in future**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Nonsense"I said outright.

After hearing Tobe's story about brother badmouthing a girl who was supposed to be the Festival Committee Chairman and remembering what Komachi had told what happened I was easily able to piece it all together.

That idiot girl was playing the victim and blaming brother for her own incompetence.

Why the hell Hachiman didn't say anything to me?

Right now I'm seething with rage.

"Now,now!"Yui said nervously,raising her hands"We don't hate Hiki..."

"Maybe you should tell that Chairman to do _her_ job!"I said it and noticed Tobe squirming a bit.

In fact everyone looked a bit on guard.

A girl with short haired and glasses lost her what seemed to me a perverted look,I'm not sure but it looked creepy.

Oh yeah,there were also two other guys but I forgot their names already.

"It's obvious that girl was slacking off.

Why didn't anyone else take charge."

The blonde guy spoke up

"Now,now!We didn't mean to talk badly about your brother"

He smiled in a way I recognised.

Like when doctors and nurses give a fake smile to reassure me that everything is alright.

And I hated that.

He wanted to sweep everything under the rug even if Hachiman had to keep being scapegoat as a bad guy.

"You know what,I'm not hungry anymore"

I paid for my share and walked out of there,ignoring Hayama's attempts to calm me down.

I stepped outside of that place and the street was still busy.

"Rikka-san!"I stopped on hearing Saika's call as he ran up next to me.

I was a bit surprised

"Saika,you don't have to interrupt your dinner because of me."I felt a little guilty for walking off like that and gave an apologetic smile"I was caught a bit off guard on what I heard"

He shook his head

"No,I should be the one to apologise"

Now I was really surprised

"What for?"

I really had no idea.

He took a breath and looked at me with a serious face.

He actually looked less girly right now.

"I knew there was something more regarding the rumours but I acted like nothing was wrong."he actually had a pained expression"I consider him my friend and I did nothing to defend him"

He didn't had to blame himself like this.

I'm pretty sure brother did had some twisted logic behind what he did and I'm sure as hell I'll interrogate him about it.

I lightened up a bit and nudged him playfully

"Hey now!Don't work yourself up over it.

I know he's a bit messed up in his head and it's the job of _slightly_ younger sister to place him back at the right path"

Saika giggled at that,it actually worked.

"Let me walk you home"

He offered and I agreed

"If it's alright with you then sure,let's go"

We started to walk towards our destination and decided for now not to talk about him.

Hachiman would be surprised when Saika comes over at our place.

Now that I thought about it,the way my brother acts around Saika _was_ kind of suspicious but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I got you now!"Komachi said with determination while pressing the controls hard.

"Guess again"I said and made a move causing a K.O.

I smiled with satisfaction as I heard her groan as our LCD screen displayed the results.

RIKKA THE PUNISHER WINS!

Our P.S console announced with a booming voice as the screen displayed it prominently in bold letters.

"What's up with that name anyways?"Komachi complained with an annoyed face,which looked kind of cute by the way.

"It just means I'm that awsome"I stated it as a fact,and it was.

Komachi grumbled"And yet you're scared to go out in the sun"

I caught what she said and wouldn't let her get away from making a jab at me.

So I used my ultimate move,that is gently grabbing my little sister's head with both hands till she begs for mercy.

"Because dad and brother spoil you doesn't mean you can say whatever you want,brat!"I said while I felt her squirm under my grip.

"Ow!Stop it,I'll tell mom!"she said while trying to push my hands off of herself.

"Nope,not going to work on me"I I told her back.

This is true since our parents are too tired when they come from work late at night.

During her struggle I heard her giggle and so did I and soon enough we were both laughing.

She still had a lot to learn before she could beat me in this fighting game.

Hachiman had gone on a school trip to Kyoto yesterday and everyone in the family had told him to bring back souvenirs for us.

After meeting his classmates a few days back I did force out of him what he had done during his school's festival.

He frustrating indifferent to how everyone was treating it and I just dropped the matter.

I didn't know much about his school life anyways.

It was going to be nightfall soon.

I picked up the phone and called my slightly rotten but still good on the inside brother to hear what he was up to.

Because I couldn't go didn't mean I'll mope around waiting for him to return.

Who knows?He might get lucky and a cute girl confesses to him and comes back with a girlfriend.

Heh!Like that would ever happen,it's my brother out of all people after all.

But still,he better not do something stupid again.

It's taking time for him to pick up the phone for some reason.

But it finally connected.

"Hi bro..."I started but he cut me off.

"Rikka!This isn't a good time"he spoke up sounding annoyed but also desparate which was strange.

"Hikki!Is that Rikka-san?"I heard someone over the phone and I soon recognised that voice.

"Hachiman,was that Yui?"I said which was followed by incomprehensible noise.

What was happening over there?

"Look,I'll call you back"he said quickly.

"Hey!"I said but he had ended the call and I'm having a really bad feeling about this.

I heard Komachi entering the room.

"Sis!This time I'm sure that I'll .."she started and quickly turned to her,my stare unintentionally caused her to flinch a bit.

"Komachi,was brother acting suspicious to you before going on the trip?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Komachi was asleep and Hachiman still wasn't picking up the phone.

Did something happen?I know he would be on his way back tomorrow but this was just being rude.

"Welcome home,mother"I greeted mom when she came home late at night from work.

She gave me a tired smile.

"Good to be back,Rikka"she said and I took the grocery bag she was carrying.

"Let me take that,mom"I told her and took it to the kitchen while she sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Do you need some water,mother?"I said from kitchen while placing stuff in the refrigerator.

She hummed in affirmative and I brought a glass of water to her and put it on the table.

She brought out some tablets from her purse and swallowed them and washed them down with water.

I knew those were for headache,she was working too hard again.

"Are you all right,mom?"

I know our parents work hard for our sake,something I wish brother stops being ungrateful about,but it makes me worry about them.

She just smiled again.

"Just a little tired,dear.

Don't worry about it"

I stood quietly pondering about how should I tell her what had been on my mind for some time.

Mother seemed to notice it though.

"Rikka,is there something you want to tell me?"

I sighed and decided to go for it.

I sat down next to her at the sofa and gathered my thoughts.

I turned to look at her.

"Mother,I want to go to school again"

It seemed to take a moment to register what I just said and her face changed to one of surprise and shock.

"You mean,out in daytime?What are you saying!"

Yeah,I was expecting this reaction but she stopped and let me carry on.

This was going to be a long talk.

 **To be continued ...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We sat on the table,having breakfast and Hikigaya and Komachi wore uniforms and prepared for school and I was going to sleep soon in darkness of my room while the sun was out.

Hachiman had returned yesterday and didn't say anything about what had happened there,even with Komachi pestering him.

""Come on,You can tell me anything!"Komachi said again but his response was not what I expected.

He looked up from his plate and stated at her.

"Komachi,cut it out.

You're being annoying"

Komachi was taken aback and so was I,he had never brushed her off that rudely like that.

I couldn't control my anger and snapped at him.

"Hachiman!Don't take out your school problems on her"

I know she could be nosy but he should keep his rotten attitude outside the house.

I already heard enough of his nonsense about 'to work is to lose' and not so discreetly belittle our hard-working parents while lazying around the house.

There is painful silence for few moments before Komachi spoke up.

"Thanks for the meal.

I'm going ahead."

She picked up her school bag and walked out the door.

"Have a good day"

I called out and she just hummed in response.

After she had gone I looked back towards him who pretended nothing had happened while eating his food,his stoicism was obviously fake.

"You know,I could call your classmates to get info whenever I want.

Are you going to come clean or not?"

He stiffened for a moment but moved on to finishing his coffee.

I sighed and picked up my empty plate"Whatever,I have plenty to do other than you beibg such a drama queen.

I have to prepare for entrance to high school."

He quickly looked up to me with surprise written all over his face.

"What are you talking about?

Entrance to high school?"

Oh,so now he's talking to me

"Didn't mom and dad tell you?I've decided to go to high school next semester rather than being homeschooled.

Dad paticularly needed lot of convincing,but agreed after I promised to take full precaution and stay out of the sun as long as possible.

My test scores are already good so the schools are willing to make exception for my case and I just need to take some evaluation tests to get transferred.

I'm choosing your school as first choice, by the way"

He listened to me quietly and I knew what he was going say so I beat him to it.

"I know this is a risk but I've already decided.

I'm not going to be a shut-in for the rest of my life"

I stood up picked up my plate to wash in the kitchen.

"You know,I envied you to be able to go out without fear and travel to places while I hid in my room.

But I was just pitying myself.

I was afraid of what people would think of me when they learned of by condition but meeting your classmates made me realise I was making excuses to avoid people."

I put the place at its place and walked back to my room.

"Lock the front door on your way out"

I told him and he didn't look happy to be brushed off.

"Oi..."

I closed my room's door and laid on my bed.

I had spent last night studying to prepare for entrance tests and right now I just wanted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The weather had become cooler as autumn rolled around.

I find myself at a crowded nightclub to meet an old acquaintance,if I can even call her that.

We were classmates in elementary school she was pretty quiet and timid girl from what I can recall.

 _This_ is now unexpected.

She has long blonde hair with curls and attractive body with curves which is already gaining attention of some of the guys here.

She is wearing a red dress which is a bit revealing but is fashionable among normies in parties.

Damn,I am talking like Hachiman but then again their lifestyle is alien to me.

I did feel out of place while wearing my casuals though.

"So what would you like Rikka?"

Oh!She was ordering the bartender for me.

"Fruit juice is fine Yuri.

I can't stand anything alcoholic."

This girl asked me to hang out for some reason after we hadn't met for years and I simply had no reason to decline.

We got in touch on the internet purely by chance yesterday and asked if we could meet up.

I thought she was inviting me to hang out with her friends out of courtesy but to my surprise,here we are sitting next to the bar table without any other company.

Did she wanted to say something important to me in person?What am I even supposed to say?

"So how have you been?"she said after taking sip from her drink"You left school so suddenly,our home room teacher just told us you were not well and would no longer come

There were also rumours that you did something but I didn't believe them"

There were rumours about me?Do I feel _loved._

"Technically I still am but that will not stop me."

For someone who invited me here she is being very quiet and in deep thought.

"So are you going to tell the real reason for meeting me here?"

That caused her to look up to me in surprise.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends on a weekend?"

Or a _boyfriend..._ I Wouldn't be surprised if she has one.

She let out a chuckle

"Am I that obvious?"she said softly

Well anyone would feel suspicious but I wouldn't tell her that.

She sighed as she stared at her drink.

"My boyfriend and I had a fight"

I see now,it is awkward to talk about it with your friends so you chpose to speak your mind with an old acquaintance who will not affect your daily life.

But still...

"And I don't know how to approach you about your...condition?"

Wait,why has she brought me here again?

"Why do you want to know?"

I said with a bit of anger.

The fact that literally everyone I knew just forget about me and never even paid a visit did hurt me but I got over it.

What am I even supposed to say?'Yeah,the doctors told me that I might die if I keep going out in the sun so I should lock myself up in my room for my safety.'

She seems to think hard for an answer.

"I know I should have tried to stay in touch to you.

You were my friend before I could barely talk to other people.

It was selfish of me to have you listen to my problems"

I stopped her before she could apologise.

"Don't worry about it.

We both have a lot of catching up to do."

So we talked about all sorts of things.

I told her about my plans to join high school and she seemed excited and promised that she would show around Kaihin High where she was attending.

Eventually,we agreed to meet again as we were on our way home.

"Want me to accompany you home?"Yuri asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks,I need to get some things from the mall first."

She smiled as she put on her coat.

"Well,thanks for everything."

Thanks for what?

"Hey,wherever you have boyfriend trouble,I'm the go to person"

I said while suppressing a sarcastic tone.

Seriously,I'm the last person to ask about stuff like that.

She shook her head

"No,I mean...it felt so refreshing to say whatever I want without always trying to judge the mood.

I was hoping if we could hang out with my friends sometime."

I shrugged

"I'll be busy with admission tests and such but call me if something is up"

I waved her goodbye and we parted ways.

Well,this had been an interesting day.

I guess other people as forgetful after all.

Because we hadn't talked in a long time didn't mean relationships reset or delete or whatever Hachiman said.

Then again he _is_ a special case,Hahaha!

Alright,that was a bit mean.

* * *

I found my target and went inside the store.

I need some new clothes so I can make myself presentable when going out.

T-shirts and pants are not my thing so I chose a rather modest dress instead.

I did my purchase and on my way home...

"Rikka-san?"

I blinked and looked at who called me.

Wait,it's that blonde guy from my brother's school.

"Ah!What a coincidence."

What's his name?Right,Hayama.

I could tell he has a face girls swoon over as he smiled,but I'm in kind of a hurry so...

"You're right"

I was about to keep going when he said

"I was here with my friends but they have gone home while I needed to look for something."

That's nice and all but why is telling me this.

Is he trying to have small talk with me?

Our last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant.

"That's nice"

Really,I'm not interested

"Are you going somewhere?I can accompany you if you want."He said and I was slightly suspicious.

"Why?"

He's being rather insistent.

He dropped his smile a bit and I think he understood I was trying to avoid him.

"I'm just trying to be polite to Hachiman's sister."

"Since when did you care.

He didn't have anything nice to say about you."

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

I admit his face is _kind_ of attractive.

"You're right,what I had been doing was wrong"

I blinked,he didn't seem lying or something.

"I had been pretending everything is alright and should have told others his intentions even when I didn't approve his methods.

If you want I'll tell Sagami-san to stop speaking ill of him"

I don't know if it would help Hachiman or not.

He takes being pitied upon harshly,and same is for me frankly.

"You'll have to ask him that,but in my opinion he'll probably tell you to mind your own business."

He told me to at least let him accompany me to the outside and I didn't care.

As I was on my merry way He stopped me for one last time.

"By the way Rikka-san,our class is going on a school trip to Kyoto soon."

"Yeah I know,he didn't seem too excited though"

Honestly,Komachi seemed more excited and she wasn't even going.

"That sounds like him"he chuckled and it didn't insulting towards him.

"Well I've got to get back for studying.

I'll be joining high school soon and I kind of wish to get into Sobu High although I know it wouldn't be easy."

"Really?"

"Yes really,so goodbye"

I waved and walked away as dealing with him was getting tiresome.

I guess this is what Hachiman feels when people bother him when he doesn't feel like talking.

Except that's it's pretty much everyone outside of family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You should put on some glasses or you'll scare off your date"

"Oi!My eyes aren't that scary and it's not a date,just a meet up."

"Sure,enjoy your high school school experience while you tell me your sob stories."

A little birdie(komachi) told me that our dear brother Hachiman was going on a double date this evening.

I actually burst out laughing considering he's such a sourpuss and a slob at home,but that slowly gave way to realization that there is so much I don't know about him.

He actually dressed decently for once and walked towards the door.

"A certain woman scared me and I couldn't say no."he said and seemed to shiver which was intriguing,another person in his life I'm not aware off?

The opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Later"he said and close the door.

After that there was silence in the room as I contemplated about what had happened.

Guess he really had a social life and I just had made assumptions which were misplaced.

Right now I had nothing left to do...

 ***Ring!***

Eh!My phone rang because someone sent me a message,did mother or father need something?

I looked at the caller ID.

My eyes widened and I instinctually put my hand on my head which I do when I forget something and I screwed up big time.

I was supposed to go to the movies with that person tonight and it had completely slipped my mind while fussing over my brother's situation.

Stupid Hikki!Hey,now that's a funny nickname for him.

Well at least I'll go out and have fun and for the time being.

What are even the chances of us running into each other outside,right?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hachiman and his parents sat opposite to each other in the living room.

His sister didn't come with him to elementary school that day and stranger still his parents had taken a day off from work,which they almost never did and seemed to set up something in her room.

He confronted them about it and after some thought they asked him to down so that they could talk.

Hachiman's mother started first.

"Hachiman,first of all you must keep what we are about to say to yourself."

Hachiman took in what she said.

"Doesn't Komachi has to know too?"

Mrs. Hikigaya looked towards Komachi's room momentarily towards her room and back at him.

She had returned from kindergarten and was taking a nap.

"Not yet,dear.

We would tell her soon ourselves"

She took a breath and carry on

"Hachiman,you know that your sister goes to hospital a lot.

She always wear a cream and wears certain clothes when she goes to school.

We also keep our home dark and don't let her go out in the sun to play."

He nodded,not sure why they were acting so serious.

"Your sister was born with a very rare condition.

She risks her life every time she is in sunlight..."

Her voice cracked and Mr. Hikigaya held her hand.

"Dear,this is not your fault."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Mr Hikigaya decided to take over the conversation.

"Doctors have told us it's too dangerous now for her to go to sunlight.

It would damage her skin too much.

And..."

He took deep breaths and kept his composure.

"She ...she might not have long to live."

Hachiman didn't process it at first, instead looked at his mother who was looking away then back at his father.

It finally hit him

"...what?"

His father sat in straight posture and looked at him with seriousness.

"We are telling it to you now so that you would not bring it up to her.

You will not treat your sister any differently or go about telling others about this."

Hachiman didn't know why his father told him the later part and for what reason.

"I don't understand."

Mr. Hikigaya explained

"When someone is born different, people think everyone in the family has a problem and treat them differently."

Hachiman clenched his fists in anger and said

"There is nothing wrong with her!"

Mr. Hikigaya raised his hand and said.

"I never said that."

Hachiman calmed himself down and listened to his father sighing deeply.

Then he looked at him and said firmly

"Son,we're doing this for her own good.

She will get homeschooled and we will arrange meetings with people with similar condition to help her cope with it.

There will be changes and will be difficult but as family we will make this easier for her"

Hachiman looked away

 _'Easier for her or for yourselves'_

He wanted to say didn't say anything.

In fact he had no idea how to face her sister now that he had been told everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Will you stop sulking like a drama queen already?"Rikka told her brother who had been just lying on his bed ever since returning from middle school.

She had been hearing bits and pieces of him having a hard time,particularly when it came to girls.

She felt she knew the reason for his current heartache.

"Did you confess to another girl again?"she probed and his body tensed up a bit.

That was the answer to her question.

She sighed and shook her head.

"At least invite her home first to see if she is interested in you."

While her interactions outside of family had reduced to almost none she knew enough to judge people by appearance.

She didn't even read boy magazines Komachi started to borrow from her friends,not that she'll ever criticize her hobby.

She sat next to him at the side of his bed.

"I should have listened to you"he said weakly.

Unexpectedly,she snorted and shook her head.

"I'm glad that you didn't."

He was surprised by this and he turned to look at her.

"Because you see..."

He listened carefully while she paused for a moment and then sighed.

"I was _jealous_ and being condescending. A literal stay at home person like should be the last person passing judgement."

This was certainly he was not expecting and it took time for him to process.

"Jealous of _me,_ a literal loser."

She flicked him on the forehead and he yelped kn pain.

"Ow!What was that for!"

She shook her head.

"You are getting more and more self-self-depreciating rants lately. Dad and Komachi are already calling you out about your dead fish eyes. Atleast mom still loves you."

Hachiman took offense to what she just said.

"What is with people talking badly about my eyes?!"

 _While things seemed to get rougher for Hachiman in the future but some things never changed in his family and he was grateful for that._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hikigaya and Rikka were just lounging around in the living room late on one summer night reading or playing videogame.

"Hachiman,do you have a girlfriend?"

Rikka's casually asking question immediately caused a reaction by him.

"Wha-...what brought this on?"

She just shrugged at his question.

"Just asking. You never talk about school anymore. You haven't told me much about what you do ever since you got into Sobu High. You were pretty excited on your first day. Well,until _that_ happened."

Hachiman grimaced at the memory of his accident while saving a dog. He couldn't attend the first few weeks of school,cliques formed during that time and he lost any chance of a normal school life.

"There is nothing to talk about. They are living a life full of lies and deceit. In fact I consider myself fortunate to see through all this..."

"You're eyes are becoming deader"

"Tch!"

Hachiman hated that after school his family were also commenting on his _dead fish_ eyes. They weren't that bad!

"Anyways,we're supposed to go somewhere tonight unless you had forgotten"she said and he was caught flat-footed.

"Huh?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

We settled for an action movie and settled in our seats in the theatre. There was a change in plans apparently. Yuri showed up and as it turned out she had made up with her boyfriend and he came with her.

His name was Mondo and seemed like a pretty boy and all. He was polite and apologized for interfering with our plans.

She told me that they had talked just before and resolved their differences and apologised for for not telling me this earlier.

They both do apologize a lot.

It did make me feel like a third wheel but opportunities like these were rare and off we went.

"Well that's dumb."I aired my opinion while watching a movie scene.

"It's not that bad."he muttered. Somebody was defensive!

Yuri was calm throughout this and didn't seem to be bothered by our comments while the film played.

"What kind of movies you like,Rikka?"she asked.

"Well I am into Shoujo stuff."

She seemed surprised by this.

"What? It's unrealistic but I can't help it."

It had been so long since I had hung out with a friend group it just felt so...refreshing.

After the film ended we went to a nearby store for shopping and I bought myself some clothes.

I also noticed my friends flirting while showing off clothes. Almost as if they are bragging but it's probably my jealousy talking.

We ate at a restaurant and just talked about general things.

He went to use the restroom and Yuri spoke up.

"So,what do you think?"

"The food's alright."

"No!I mean,do you think he's a right guy?"

Oho! She's even blushing. So cute!

"Hmm. I don't have any experience regarding unfortunately. He seems decent enough. Stay in touch if something happens."

"Thanks again for coming. I was feeling nervous the whole time actually."

"I should be thanking you. I know would have liked to hang out with your girl friends at school."

She sighed on hearing that.

"Well,we do spend time together. It's just not the same."

"How so"

"It can be a stifling sometime. Everyone has to be careful and be on the same page. I've seen fights happen within groups over all sorts of things. Boys, spending time for yourself and It can get ugly."

"That sound's tough."

"It just feels easier to talk to you,you know?You are open and freely tell what you want to say."

"Now,now. Your boyfriend will be back soon."

"I didn't say that in a wierd way!"

"I know"

You're just too cute!

It wasn't long until he came back and soon we left the restaurant.

They offered to to accompany me home but I told them to go ahead as I needed to run some errands. Namely snacks for Komachi.

The lovey-dovey couple walked on and I moved towards the other way towards the convenience store.

I walked by Saizeriya,a rather cheap restaurant which my brother likes and calls it 'Saize' ,weird name.

I glanced at the window and almost walked on but I quickly did a double take.

Hachiman!And that blonde guy from his school. They are with two girls.

My brother on a double date! Impossible!

I barely resisted the urge to rush at him and demand answers.

I just quietly walked in and took a seat close enough to hear them and stay out of sight.

It didn't take long until their conversation felt off.

Brother was barely talking and those girls my God!They sound as obnoxious just like in teen romcoms.

'Dayone!' my foot!

That curly haired one opened her mouth again.

"But Hachiman..."she started laughing again and make another insult towards him.

That's it!I slammed my hands on my table and startled the waitress who brought the drink I ordered.

Double date or not it's unacceptable!

I marched right over to their table informing what the waitress said.

"Hello brother."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

"R-Rikka!"my brother said dumbly. For all his logic and pride in being realistic he was always easy to be caught flatfooted.

I slowly turned towards the two girls who seemed to be clueless about what's happening.

"Sorry for interrupting your,whatever you're doing here."

The blonde guy raised his hands and looked nervous.

"Ah!Rikka-san. I didn't know you were also coming here."

Trying to be a peacemaker I see. Too bad I'm not going to play along.

"I wasn't."I turned to Hachiman "What are you even doing? This is what you do when hanging out with other people."

He still looked lost and tried to muster a response.

"Well...you see"

"Oh!They are here."

Hayato,the blonde guy said and we turned towards the direction of the exit where two girls were standing.

I immediately recognized the one with short pink hair.

"Yui!"

It might be too early to be on first name basis but I never cared much for formalities.

"Rikka-san!Hikki!"

Hikki? He had a nickname. I didn't knew they were close.

There was awkward silence and I felt out of the loop here. Were they expected to be here too?

The girl with long black hair spoke up.

""Hayama. I thought this was about the student council election."

She looked annoyed and slightly angered. The what now? Must be something about their school.

Whatever they were about to say seemed interesting so I decided to keep quiet for now.

 **...To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

This is so...interesting!

Hikigaya-kun and Hayato-kun come to the cafe with the two girls just like I planned.

Those girls don't look interesting but with Hikigaya-kun involved I sense something happeng,I can feel it.

"Ma'am here's your order!"

"Why thank you"

Nothing like a cup of coffee while I watch the drama enfold.

Hikigaya-kun's reation looked so cute when he spotted me.

I can imagine the fun I'll have once Yukino-chan makes her move and stop trying to follow everything that I do. So troublesome.

 _Ara~_ a black haired girl is walking towards their table.

Oh!So that must be his twin I've heard about.

Strange how Hikigaya-kun himself didn't mention her to me.

Then again,he's always trying to avoid me like a plague...Hehe!

I'll go see for myself how much fun she is.

 **A/N : Well,looks like a certain Onee-san is about to join the fray. What can possibly happen?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Several Years Later**

On the morning of New Year's Day,a couple arrived at the cemetery wearing formal clothes.

There were a few people already paying respect to their loved ones.

The couple had visited the Temple earlier and prayed their wishes for the new year.

"Do you want to wait for your family first,Hachiman?"

Hachiman stayed stayed silent for a while before answering after shaking his head.

"My parents would visit later in the afternoon. Komachi will be home tomorrow and visit then."

His partner walked alongside him for sometime before Hachiman noticed her looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Yukino?"

She answered after a while.

"Nothing. I wish I had known her better. Yui had talked about her a lot during Second year but I didn't seek out to meet her myself."

Hachiman gently held her hand.

"Yukino, you know she was happy when she found out that we were dating. She teased you by calling you sister-in-law and both of us about her becoming an aunt."

That brought slight blush on her cheeks. She indeed would get embarrassed how blunt and straight-forward she was.

They stop near the grave they were here for.

 **Rikka Hikigaya**

Died on New Year's Day after being hospitalized for several days.

Hachiman was in Third year of Sobu High school at the time,her condition had deteriorated so she never could formally attend like she had planned.

He laid flowers on her grave where her cremated remains laid and the couple silently prayed after washing her grave with water.

It had been five years since her passing.

Hachiman and Yukino graduated from high school,attended Chiba University together and got married just a month earlier.

They never skipped her death anniversary and even Haruno sometimes visited with them even if she wasn't acquainted to her as much.

They stayed for a while until Hachiman said.

"Shall we leave?"

She silently nodded and they started walking away.

He remembered the last thing she said to her,a promise which he fulfilled to this day.

 _Love and take care of Yukino. And make sure to remember me with a smile._

 **END**

 **A/N : Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this fanfic. Good bye and take care!**


End file.
